


I Dare Someone to Pull the Trigger on You

by EmblemFire



Series: McHanzo Week 2016: Let Them Rest [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Banter, Devotion, F/F, Lesbians!, Light Angst, McHanzo Week, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Worried Jessie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmblemFire/pseuds/EmblemFire
Summary: Jessie can't help but protect the beauty she hasn't seen until her mid-life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just finished up my finals, so updates will continue a bit off schedule! This is Day Three: 'Alternate Universe' for McHanzo Week! And the fluff has ended, Day Four prompt's for the sinners out there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) it's only a matter of time until I succumb to the smut...  
> Anyways, as always, please enjoy! As a side note, Hanzo's female name, Hatsu, means 'first born' for all of you name geeks out there. I thought it was an interesting piece of detail for this story. Whereas Jessie is just a female version of Jesse lmao.

Jessie McCree has seen a lot in her lifetime. She's seen men get killed for doing nothing more than stealing to survive, she's seen the entirety of the States at least three times, but she's never seen beauty. It's always been elusive for her, and she's never really thought of the meaning behind it. Until she met Hatsu Shimada.

That was the day her world turned upside down. When she began seeing things from the eye of a romantic rather than the eye of common sense. It almost seemed ethereal how the woman of her interest carried herself, regal yet internally demanding redemption for her past. Her anxieties concealed under a chilly, earthy glare that could make Jessie a Catholic if she really wanted it to. Getting down on her knees and praising Hatsu didn't even seem like a bad idea to her. But she knew better than to fall headfirst into romance when she had a job to do.

And here she was, saved from a corner by Hatsu and internally thanking every deity she knew as she covered her back throughout the whole battle. Their mission was simple: Protect the objective from a force of enemies that were swarming them from the east. Staying focused, however, proved to be a challenge. Hatsu told her she needed no protection, but Jessie made it her absolute priority to keep this goddess brought to Earth safe from all harm. She argued that their sniper had to be protected, in case somebody snuck up and got a good shot at her, but Hatsu countered she had been trained to detect any presence before it went anywhere dangerously close to her.

And so their argument ended up becoming small banter by the time they got on transport to get home.

"I don't see why you want me safe," Hatsu mumbled quietly, watching Jessie clean off Peacekeeper from the corner of her eye as she crossed her arms over her chest. Not having that extra sleeve was a good idea considering how ready she had to be at any given moment, but it wasn't a good idea when they were fighting in a cold area. Jessie noticed and pulled off her serape for Hatsu to use as a blanket of sorts.

Her braids were loose from combat, and she thought of pulling them free to let her long hair fall along her back as she simply shook her head at Hatsu. "Someone's gotta look out for you. You can't always rely on you, honey," Jessie responded, placing Peacekeeper down for a second to turn to Hatsu with a worried look on her face. "What if someone blinds you, or gases you out? What'm I supposed to do when I'm a mile away and all'uva a sudden yer dead?"

"You leave me to die. If I fall in combat, I deserve it for not being aware."

Hatsu absentmindedly pulled Jessie's serape around her shoulders, and held back a contented sigh at the smell of tobacco and floral perfume along the fabric. Jessie's frown turned deeper. "Sugar, I ain't gonna leave you for dead if I can help it," she whispered quietly, scooting closer to Hatsu as the archer closed her eyes in thought. She looked beautiful like this; dirty from combat, wrapped in her serape and her hair falling into her face from the short ponytail she attempted to pull it into. Jessie nearly pulled her into her arms in a compulsive need to feel the other woman alive.

Hatsu simply sighed after a long while of silence, her shoulders relaxing while her posture remained firm. "You are a fool for wanting to protect me... But you have told me to simply appreciate the goodwill of others, have you not?"

Jessie nodded dumbly, not understanding where Hatsu was going before the smaller woman leaned on her shoulder and buried her face into the fabric around her shoulders. "Then... Thank you, Jessie. For wanting to protect me. I will protect you in return if it costs me my life," she mumbled sleepily, yawning quietly into her hand as Jessie's cheeks burst with color. She was lucky Hatsu couldn't see the heat of her cheeks, but she had a feeling the other knew just from the small smile on her face.

Jessie cleared her throat before grinning contentedly at the now sleeping Hatsu on her shoulder. An arm dared to wrap around Hatsu's shoulder, but that only prompted her to snuggle closer to Jessie as a small kiss was left to her temple.

"Much obliged, sweetpea... But that'll never happen. I'll die before anybody hurts you."

 


End file.
